


Inferno

by DarklingDarling



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Heaven, Alternate Universe - Hell, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Crying Loki (Marvel), Dark Steve, Dark Steve Rogers, Dom Steve Rogers, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Forced Seduction, Good Loki (Marvel), Heaven & Hell, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Innocent Loki, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Protective Steve Rogers, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sub Loki (Marvel), Top Steve Rogers, Unhealthy Relationships, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarklingDarling/pseuds/DarklingDarling
Summary: For the King of Hell, life is surprisingly boring, it's all just work and no play...Until one day, when a sweet little Angel by the name of Loki sneaks into Hell and falls right into his waiting hands.My oh my, what is a lonely Demon to do?
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers
Comments: 71
Kudos: 154





	1. Welcome to Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ricarda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricarda/gifts).



> This story is inspired by another lovely reader, so you can thank Ricarda for this <3 
> 
> It was supposed to be a one-shot, and it still kind of is, but then I started on a second chapter and thought, screw it! It's a two chapter one-shot hahah (I mean, is it really so surprising with me? lol).
> 
> *Warning- Dubious consent ahead- please check the tags :)

Loki tucked his wings under his robe as another burst of hellfire raged beside him, the explosion of heat searing his exposed feathers. He grimaced, pushing on through the narrow path, his bare feet tender from having to walk the beaten track. He wasn’t used to using his feet, not when he spent most of his days in the sky, tending to the souls of newborn babes. He didn’t have much of a choice though, he couldn’t fly here, not in the bowels of Hell.

Loki scuttled further down the winding road, his eyes flicking around the smouldering brimstone, the smell of sulphur stinging his nostrils as he took another uneasy breath. He wasn’t the first angel to find himself in Hell, but he was the first to sneak in with his wings still intact.

He wasn’t fallen, he hadn’t chosen to forsake his place in heaven or among the humans… no, Loki was on a mission, a mission to save a soul. 

Loki wasn’t supposed to be here, wasn’t supposed to even meddle in the affairs of humans, but he had made a promise a long time ago to someone very important to him, and he wasn’t going to let them down… even if they were no longer alive to see it.

As Loki’s thoughts continued to wander, his concentration straying… he missed the crouched figure sneaking up behind him, and by the time he felt the cold chill of fear slice down his spine, it was already too late… 

A fiery hand grasped him by the throat, an overwhelming heat searing down his windpipe and stealing his breath. Loki tried to gasp but he couldn’t, the pain moving through his body, radiating down his bones as his vision started to go dark… until finally, the embering light around him faded to black. 

And then, there was nothing at all.

He had failed.

***

The Demon God made his way through the lands of his kingdom, his eyes trailing across the muted red of fire that raged around him, just as it had always done. He sighed, a tired yawn stretching his lips as he made his usual rounds. 

Not that it really mattered. 

After an eternity reigning here, he already knew nothing ever really changed. He did his job, of course, kept his side of the balance, ensured to let the shadows of his rule creep through the world of humans, to tempt, to ensnare, to punish… but he was tired. So damn tired.

Because, in the end, nothing really changed.

“Sire!”

A voice cried, the scratchy call of a demi-demon scamping up behind him. The Demon God, turned slowly, the blood-rich colour of his velvet cape swishing past his ankles as he did.

“What is it?”

He sighed, his eyes narrowing as he looked down at the shivering creature. The demi-demon’s terrified eyes flew to the ground, his trembling body bowing fully in the presence of his king.

“I’m s-sorry for the disturbance, Sire, but your attention is n-needed at court.”

The creature stuttered, his body still bent painfully in his bow. The Demon God’s eyes narrowed further, this time in curiosity. 

“Why?”

His voice boomed, making the demi-demon whimper at the suddenness of the reply.

“An Angel, S-Sire! An Angel was caught trespassing t-through your lands.”

The creature cried, whimpering again when his king stayed deathly silent. The Demon God’s eyes remained narrowed, his imposing form peering down at the snivelling subordinate trembling at his feet… then he smiled.

“Take me to them.”

***

Loki’s eyes slowly fluttered open as the weight of something heavy touched on his cheek. When his blurry vision finally cleared, he gasped, his body trying to fling himself back in panic, only to find himself pulling against burning chains.

He groaned, a deep and pulsing ache traveling up his arms as the chains continued to burn at the skin of his wrists. It was like the metal had been left under a flame, heated to a searing temperature that was now scorching his flesh. 

The great figure in front of him stepped forward, the power radiating from him making Loki flinch back, letting out a pained whimper when the scalding chains pulled taut against his skin. 

The figure, the man- if you could call him that, seemed to pause, his outstretched hand lingering for just a second in front of him before he let it drop.

“Are you in pain, little one?”

He asked, his deep voice carrying an almost gentle note, so strange against the backdrop of Hell. Loki cowered away, biting his lip at the ever-present burn around his wrists.

“The chains…”

Loki whispered, kicking himself for even speaking. It wasn’t like this great being would do anything about it, no matter how soft his voice sounded, no matter how gentle his words. 

Loki wasn’t a fool, he had never dealt with Hell or the things associated with it, given his work… but he knew that this man, this being, wasn’t some humble demon. Loki was in the presence of the illustrious Demon God, and he was in big, big trouble.

The Demon God cocked his head to the side in question, before he flicked his gaze to a simpering creature huddled in the shadows on the corner.

“The chains?”

The dark king asked the creature, his voice coming out in a commanding boom that made Loki wince. The creature did too, all the colour draining from his face.

“Sire, t-the chains are forged of demon blood, s-so the Angel cannot escape-“

The creature whimpering words were cut off by a loud snarl, and it took Loki a moment before he realised it came from the Demon God himself.

“For Archangels, you fool! Does he look like an Archangel?”

“I’m sorry, Sire, I d-didn’t kno-“

“Get out, before I lose my patience and feed you to the Hellhounds.”

The Demon God scowled, and in a matter of seconds the creature was gone, Loki’s eyes not even catching the panicked flurry of steps.

“Let me help you, me sweet.”

The dark prince said with a soft smile, his right hand rising high before he flicked his wrist in a strange motion and then, just like that, the chains fizzled into nothing. Loki pulled his wrists to his chest, rubbing the raw skin nervously as he scooted back, his movements now uninhibited with the chains gone.

“Does my appearance frighten you? You must be an Angel who serves in the human realm, than.”

The Demon God mused, his black eyes crinkling in an amused smile. Loki didn’t want to admit that he was right, but the fear in his eyes was hard to hide. Though the being in front of him spoke so strangely gentle with him, that didn’t distract from his looks.

He was scary, a vision so far from human that it made the Angel's head spin. He was huge, his body wide and imposing, his height superseded by two thick horns protruding from his scalp. His eyes were an unsettling black, reflecting the shadowed world around him, all the more frightening in contrast to his blood-red skin. He looked like the embodiment of what he was… The King of Hell.

“Is this better?”

He asked with a chuckle, before the air around him started to sizzle. Loki’s eyes scrunched shut in fright as the sickly chorus of bones and flesh rearranging themselves echoed across the shadow walls.

When the Angel finally gathered enough courage to peek out from under his lids, an audible gasp slipped from his lips. In front of him was a human, or at least, what looked like a human. He was still big, still domineeringly tall, but it wasn’t as scary as before. 

The human form was surprisingly gentle-looking, his face ethereally handsome with a strong jawline and piercing blue eyes of ice. What finished off the picture was the shock of blond hair, alike the soft colour of wheat when the morning sun hit it at first light. He looked… nice.

“I can see this form pleases you.”

The Demon God chuckled, stepping forward only to pause when Loki stiffened at his movement.

“And yet… you still fear me. Was it not my appearance, then?”

He asked thoughtfully, cocking his head to the side as Loki watched him warily. When it looked like the being was actually awaiting on his answer, Loki finally gathered up himself enough to speak.

“Demon…”

Loki addressed him, his mouth twisting at the title as he tried to figure out what he wanted to say.

“You can call me Steve.”

He said, watching Loki’s surprised expression.

“It is my human name, I thought you would be more comfortable with that.”

He smirked, eyeing the way Loki frowned in confusion. When the Angel stayed silent, Steve chuckled again, crossing his arms over his broad chest as he eyed Loki up and down, his gaze strangely heavy, the weight of his eyes making Loki stiffen.

“May I ask your title, little Angel?”

Steve asked, his fingers brushing absently across his lap as he awaited Loki’s answer. The angel bit his lip anxiously in thought, trying to find some reason why the Demon God would need to know something so trivial.

“I am… a Guardian Angel.”

Loki whispered, drawing his knees up to his chest self-consciously when Steve’s face cracked into a wide grin.

“I knew you were an innocent little thing, but to think you were a Guardian Angel! Well, well, how did you find yourself in my neck of the woods, did you get lost, my sweet?”

He grinned, his tongue absently running across his teeth as his eyes continued to graze over Loki’s body.

“I have come for a soul.”

Loki said slowly, his voice finally finding his strength as he looked to the Demon in front of him, almost challenging him with his eyes. Steve’s eyes widened a fraction, his grin following suit as he clapped his hands together.

“Oh, this is marvellous! A Guardian Angel on a daring hunt through the Devil’s Kingdom, what a brave little creature you are.”

He cooed, leaning forward a fraction as Loki drew in a shaky breath. Steve continued, his hands rubbing together in excitement.

“And pray tell, why exactly do you need a soul? You’re not up to anything naughty, my sweet Angel, are you?”

Steve asked, a dark edge lacing his question as his eyes bored into Loki’s apprehensive gaze.

“Not just any soul, one soul in particular is what I seek. You have taken a soul that does not belong here, and I have come to take him back.”

Loki said slowly, the strength in his voice gathering the longer he spoke. Steve cocked his head to the side, his fingers interlocking as he paused for a breath, his eyes flicking down for a moment in thought before he finally spoke.

“I can assure you that I run things by the book here, little one. But even so, if what you said was true, why would a Guardian Angel come in the place of an Archangel? There are rules, Angel, and I strongly doubt the Heavens have broken them… unless, of course… they don’t know you are here?”

Steve asked innocently, an evil grin traveling up his face as he watched the way Loki squirmed at the question.

“Oh, you are a sneaky little thing, aren’t you?”

Steve laughed, inching forward a little, his movement undetected for the time being.

“I made a promise, and I will keep it.”

Loki stated, his voice holding strong for the first time in the presence of the Demon, his eyes narrowed and determined. Steve frowned at that, pushing himself a little closer, a flash of excitement running up his spine when Loki didn’t flinch back.

“Do tell.”

Steve coaxed, watching the Angel draw in a long breath before he replied.

“The soul you have taken is the soul of a young man whose father was my closest friend. I made a promise to him many years ago that I would take care of his son after he passed on.”

That made the Demon pause, a dark shadow taking his features at those words.

“This human, the father of the soul… how close were you?”

Steve asked lowly, his voice almost too hushed for the Angel to hear. Loki didn’t notice the growing edge to the Demon’s voice, the Angel's lips twitching in a hidden smile as his memories were pulled to the surface.

“Very close. He was my first assignment as a Guardian, he was the only human who could see me in my true form… he used to call me his invisible friend when he was a boy. Even when I was called away to my next assignment, we still would find each other… he was my best friend.”

Loki whispered, a faraway smile on his rose-blushed lips. Steve fought the growing scowl that was turning his features, his body moving forward again, leaving him just a breath away from the sweetly smiling Angel.

“Were you lovers?”

The Demon asked, the words coming out distorted between grit teeth. The Angel flinched back, as if just realising how close they had become, only for Steve to grasp his wrist in a painful hold.

“L-Lovers?”

The Angel asked with a frown, the fear in his voice causing him to trip over the word.

“Did you touch him? Did he touch you?”

Steve asked, a tight smile on his face as he watched the Angel squirm in his hold.

“Of course, I told you, we were frien- ow, please, you’re hurting me-“

Loki whimpered, trying to pull his sore wrist from the tight hold. The Demon loosened his grip, but didn’t let him go, instead, moving his body forward, his face inches from the Angel.

“Did he touch you like this?”

Steve whispered, before he closed the distance between them, his lips capturing the Angel in a deep kiss. He pulled away when he felt Loki start try to struggle, grinning when their panting breaths mingled together, breathing in the same sweet air.

“Did he?”

Steve asked again, the heat in his voice pulling a shiver from the cornered Angel.

“I… no… what?”

Loki replied, the words thick and heavy in his throat as he tried to gather his scattered thoughts. The Demon grinned darkly, his blue eyes pinning Loki to the spot with a single look. Steve’s free hand moved down slowly, his fingers grazing across Loki’s chest before trailing down to his pants. When his fingers brushed across Loki’s crotch, the Angel jumped, a soft gasp escaping his lips.

“What about here, hm, did he touch you here?”

Steve asked, his words breathy and whispered, his fingers becoming bolder as he slid them into Loki’s pants and wrapped them around the Angel’s cock.

“N-No, he didn’t, I.. no-”

Loki gasped, a guttural groan vibrating through his chest as Steve’s expert fingers stroked his length. He felt himself harden in the Demons hand and his eyes grew wide, his breath coming hard and fast as the edge of panic gripped his stomach.

“I don’t understand… please.”

Loki whispered, his bottom lip quivering as his mind tried to make sense of this feeling, of what was happening. It felt so good, so terribly wonderful… and it was terrifying.  
The Demon paused his movements, and Loki almost begged him to continue, a small sob slipping from his lips at the strange and frightening thought.

“What’s wrong, little one? Does it not feel good?”

Steve asked, a questioning look in his eyes. Loki flushed, his mouth moving to open, only for no words to come out. Steve’s frown suddenly turned, a surprised expression twisting his features.

“Do you not know what this is? Have you not done this before?”

The Angel shook his head slowly, sniffling a little under the Demon’s shock.

“But you are a Guardian Angel, are you not? You work with a lot of children, right? Surely, you can’t tell me that you don’t know how babies are created?”

The Demon God asked incredulously, drawing a heavy blush from the Angel. Loki opened his mouth to speak but words once again failed him, leaving him to drop his eyes to the ground as his blush deepened. 

“Want me to show you?”

Steve asked, a devilish smile twisting his lips before he pounced on him. Loki had started to struggle, until Steve drew him into an all-consuming kiss, their lips melding together in a fiery dance. Loki whined when he felt Steve’s tongue thrust into his mouth, the feel of it hot and velvety, pushing his own tongue to move along with it. 

When the kiss was broken, Loke was almost out of breath, his lungs starving for the bittersweet oxygen that surrounded them.

“Did you like that, my sweet? Remember, Angels can’t lie.”

Steve grinned wickedly, his cock twitching at the look at the unravelled creature in front of him, all flushed and red-lipped. Loki nodded, grimacing at his own reply.

“You’ll like this next bit even better.”

With that, Steve wiggled himself down, his hands already pulling Loki’s pants down, his hot breath tickling the Angel’s already half-hard cock.

“Mm, you really did like that, didn’t you?”

Steve chuckled, before delving forward, his mouth capturing the shaft as he swirled his tongue around the head, grazing the slit. Loki writhed under him, uninhibited sounds of panicked pleasure as Steve took him to the brink. He bobbed his head up and down Loki’s hard cock before the Angel finally came with a scream, his body releasing in a thousand little shivers, his fingers clenching and unclenching as pleasure continued to course through his body in waves.

Steve didn’t let the exhausted Angel relax, moving his head down as his hands spread Loki’s long legs, groaning at the vision of his little pink hole. Beautiful. 

He worked quickly, his tongue working the little Angel open, before he continued with his fingers. Steve watched in awe as he stretched him wide, scissoring his fingers back and forth as the Angel jerked underneath him.

“Please! Ahgh- I can’t, I- mmh!”

Loki’s words broke off as Steve pushed a third finger inside of him, a deep shudder taking his body as his brain tried to understand what to feel, what to think.

“What… are… you… doing?”

Loki finally panted out, before screwing up his eyes and moaning deeply at the fast thrusting fingers.

“I’m getting you ready, of course. You don’t expect me to just shove it in, do you? I’m a gentleman.”

Steve admonished with a playful smirk, his eyes drawing back to the well-stretched pucker, taking all three fingers now with ease.

“Shove it… in?…What?”

Loki whined, his back arching as Steve spit into his hole, coating the stretched ring generously before pulling out his fingers. Loki groaned at the loss, before he bit his lip to stop the sound, his eyes widening at his own revelation.

“I told you, remember? I’m going to show you how babies are made.”

Steve said as he clicked his tongue, a sly grin taking his lips. Loki’s head was swimming, his brain so slow and foggy, he felt as if his skull was filled with cotton balls.

“Babies…”

He murmured, his eyelids fluttering under the heated gaze of the Demon atop him. Steve’s grin softened to an adoring smile as he looked down at his prize. His Angel.

With the quick flick of his wrist, both their clothes disintegrated as the chain from earlier did, disappearing under Loki’s eyes. The Angel’s tired eyes watched the Demon pour himself over him, his strong body pulling Loki up into a seated position on his lap. It was a strange embrace, so close, so hot, nothing like Loki had ever felt with his brother Angels, not even with his best friend.

It was only when Loki felt something thick and hard press against his unguarded entrance, that he realised he was being lowered. Before his snail-brain could even figure out what to say, he felt the tip off the Demon’s length push past his tight barrier.

“W-Wait…”

Loki breathed, his words giving way to a guttural scream as he was pushed straight down on the huge member. Loki’s eyes rolled back as he spasmed atop of the monster, a burning pain traveling up his back as he was stretched wide. 

Before he could even get used to the feeling of being split open from the Demons cock, Steve’s hands grasped his narrow waist, pulling him up only to drop him back down, the Demons hips moving at the same time, thrusting up into him simultaneously. 

An explosion. That’s what it felt like when the huge cock thrust deep and hit something hidden inside of him.

“There we go.”

Steve sighed happily, his arms wrapping around the Angel as he pushed them both back down to the ground, Loki’s back resting on the floor as Steve positioned himself again. He thrust forward, the new angle drawing a breathless gasp from his Angel as Steve pistoned inside of him, his cock slamming into Loki’s spasming hole again and again as the pretty Angel cried out beneath him.

Loki’s body was on fire, his skin, his core, little electric currents of pleasure-pain running through him at lightning speed as the Demon God grunted on top of him. Suddenly, he felt it, an unnameable pressure in his stomach drawing tight inside of him, more intense than before, more dangerously foreign.

“What’s h-happening? I can’t… again…”

Loki cried, his words wavering as his body was rocked by each heavy thrust, skin slapping against skin, his hole stretched impossibly tight.

“Do you feel it, my sweet? Hm? It’s ok to let it go.”

Steve whispered through each heavy pant, his lips coming down to press little kisses across Loki’s eyelids, forehead, cheek, then finally his lips, drawing him into a passionate kiss.

The feeling inside of Loki grew as the Demon pounded into him, twisting him further… until, he finally snapped. Loki screamed, his whole body shuddering as each nerve ending burst the an explosion of fireworks. Steve didn’t stop, each thrust drawing it out more, like a wave of pleasure crashing atop of their entwined bodies.

The Demon’s fevered movements finally came to an end, his hips stuttering as he let out a triumphant roar, slamming himself inside of Loki one last time. Something hot released into him then, burning inside his belly deliciously as he writhed under the last dregs of his pleasure.

The weight of Steve settled atop of Loki as they panted together, sweaty bodies hot and sticky against one another. Loki felt the Demon God’s lips move a trail of kisses across his jaw, until he came to his ear, nibbling at the lobe. 

Loki tried to speak, to say something, anything… but the edges of his vision was turning black, his breath coming out slow and steady as a bone-weary tiredness claimed his body.

He slept.

***

When Steve finished the last stroke of the wet cloth over his Angels tired body, he let slip a soft smile. He looked so beautiful like this… 

Steve could have cleaned him up with the flick of his wrist, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it, couldn’t bring himself to miss out on washing the Angel’s pale slender body of his own cum. He had been tempted to keep Loki full of his seed… liking the smell of him on the Angel… but he thought that would be a little cruel, all things considered. 

He sighed contently, leaning over to brush away a stray strand of inky black hair from Loki’s face. 

His Angel. He knew it, from when he had first set eyes on the pretty creature, all trussed up in chains, sleeping so peacefully in his Kingdom of Hell.

It was the first time in a long time that Steve had felt something other than just the same bored contempt that plagued his every waking day. He wasn’t sure why… he had seen plenty of Angels before, so that couldn’t be it. Contrary to human belief, Angels and Demons met regularly to discuss human affairs- the meetings didn’t always go well… but, that was a given. Still, the question remained. Why?

Why was this one different?

“Kaij.”

Steve called, his voice cold and commanding as he awaited his second in command. The Demon appeared swiftly, materialising in front of Steve with a quick bow.

“You called, Sire?”

Steve flicked his eyes back to his sleeping Angel, flicking his wrist quickly and magicking a simple outfit over him, the sudden thought of anyone seeing his Angel so vulnerable slashing a red-hot rage through his gut.

“I need you to do something for me.”

The Demon God said, pulling in a long breath as he steadied himself for what he was going to say next.

“Yes, Sire.”

Kaij replied quickly, raising his fist over his heart as he awaited his king’s command.

“I need you to cut off his wings.”

Kaij didn’t let his surprise show, he just simply nodded his head before bowing low once more.

“Yes, Sire.”


	2. Enjoy Your Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! Eeek!
> 
> I hope it doesn't feel too rushed, I've been trying to get through all my stories but I only really have a small window of time these days. Thank you again to Ricarda for the inspiration <3 I hope you enjoyed the story xxx
> 
> Ricarda did some AMAZING fan art for this story, please check it out 😍❤️ https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491584

“He said he doesn’t want to see you, Sire.”

Kaij murmured, lowering his eyes when his king’s expression clouded.

“Did you gift him the robes I gave you?”

Steve asked, his brow furrowing when Kaij nodded curtly.

“The robes, the fire-flowers, the jewels… he has turned them all down, Sire.”

Kaij replied, smoothing down his tunic as his king’s face dropped in response.

“Have you asked him what he wants? What I can give him?”

The Demon God asked, his tone taking on a whining quality as he crossed his arms. Kaij kept his expression clear, not daring to even react to the strange mood his king was in. A very strange mood indeed…

“He wants his wings, Sire… and the human soul. That is all he seems to care for.”

Kaij sighed, straightening his spine when the Demon king let out a frustrated growl.

“Well, he cannot have them back! Go back in there and tell him I will give him anything he desires, anything except that. Go, tell him!”

“Yes, Sire.”

Kaij said with a deep bow, turning quickly to do his kings bidding, stepping into the grand chambers of the Demon God, letting himself admire the plush surroundings before he hurried to the Angel’s bedside. Not a soul, nor angel, nor demon had ever entered his king’s chambers before, and it was hard not to jump at the opportunity to look around… but Kaij trampled his desires, instead kneeling down beside the weeping Angel, still curled up on his side and sniffling pitifully into the pillow.

“Angel, my king has sent me to ask you what you desire, he will gift it to you, all you have to do it ask.”

Kaij murmured softly, his own usual straightforwardness traded for a softer approach as he peered at the strange creature. The Angel’s large green eyes were framed by long black lashes, appearing even darker now that they were soaked by his tears. He looked miserable, his plump bottom lips continuing to tremble under the Demon’s gaze.

“I want for n-nothing but my wings and the s-soul.”

Loki cried, his sobbing turning his words muddled and pitiful. Kaij sighed under his breath, ignoring the urge to comfort the poor creature. 

“Sire will not return your wings, Angel.”

Kaij replied, wincing when the Angel’s expression crumpled, his sobs becoming louder and more desperate. Kaij let him cry, dropping his eyes to the floor awkwardly as he waited. When the Angel finally calmed himself, his cries slowly dying and leaving only sad sniffles behind, Kaij attempted to speak again.

“You may not understand it… but my king seems to be rather fond of you, Angel. Is there really nothing else you want? Nothing else you desire? I am quite confident that he would give you the world, if you asked for it.”

The Angel’s large eyes looked to the demon, biting his bottom lip in thought before he finally spoke.

“Will you call me by my name?”

The Angel asked quietly, leading Kaij to raise his eyebrows in surprise.

“If that is what you want…”

Kaij chuckled, the sound so foreign on his lips. He was beginning to understand what his king found so compelling about the creature…

“Call me, Loki.”

The Angel replied, a tiny smile turning his lips as he wiped his cheek with the back of his hand. Kaij smiled softly at him, clearing his throat awkwardly as he straightened himself, blanking his expression once again.

“As you wish, Loki.”

The Angel let slip a soft giggle, finding Kaij’s awkwardness somewhat amusing. Kaij chanced another smile, the expression fitting a little more comfortably on his features this time. 

They sat there quietly for a moment, both organising their thoughts as the silence stretched on. Kaij was the first one to break it, leaning forward a little after he checked the room for any other prying ears.

“My king didn’t want to tell you this… but, that human soul you were looking for… he found him.”

Kaij whispered, swallowing nervously as he watched a sudden panic twist the Angel’s features.

“What did he do to him?! Where is he?”

Loki cried out, only hushing his voice when Kaij made a shushing motion, the demon’s eyes quickly looking around to see if they had attracted any sneaking visitors.

“It’s ok, he’s ok, it’s just… the mistake you believe we made, how you alleged the human was taken here in error. He wasn’t. The human you sought… sold his soul.”

Kaij whispered, his heart clenching at the way the Angel’s face fell, tears pooling in his emerald eyes. The demon grimaced, worrying that he had just made a big mistake.

“No… he wouldn’t, I know he wouldn’t… I made sure to guide him, I… I kept him on the right path…”

Loki’s words died down as his head dropped low, silent tears falling down his cheeks. 

“You cannot blame yourself, Loki, it’s just the way things go sometimes. The human world isn’t always easy, and sometimes humans decide to take shortcuts. It’s just the way it is.”

Kaij sighed, letting Loki calm himself down before he continued.

“… My king has released him from his contract, the human soul has already been sent to heaven.”

Kaij said slowly, his eyes flicking to the Angel’s still form, watching the way his head slowly raised, a question in his eyes.

“Why… why would he do that?”

Loki asked aghast, his mouth dropping as his mind raced. Kaij looked down at his hands, wondering how much he should say. He decided to keep it simple.

“Because he likes you.”

***

Steve rushed into the room, a wide smile creeping onto his face with every step. When he made it to the bed, ready to move forward to the Angel sitting so prettily atop his sheets, he paused, watching the way Loki scooted back away from him.

“I was told you wanted to see me, my sweet.”

The Demon God said slowly, a sad note colouring his words. Loki nodded slowly, nervously keeping his gaze on his fidgeting hands.

“I did… I do.”

Loki whispered, sucking in a deep breath to steady himself before he continued.

“I just wanted to thank you… for what you did.”

The Angel said softly, still avoiding the Demon’s eyes. Steve didn’t have to ask what he meant, his expression twisting as he crossed his arms.

“I told him not to say anything.”

Steve sighed, the annoyance clear in his voice. Loki finally caught his eyes, biting his lip.

“Please don’t punish him, I’m happy he told me.”

Loki said quietly, watching the way Steve looked at him strangely.

“It made you happy?”

Steve asked hopefully, stepping forward a little closer, smiling when Loki didn’t flinch away from him this time.

“Very happy…”

Loki sighed, but before Steve could say anything, Loki continued.

“I am grateful for what you have done… but I cannot forgive you for taking my wings.”

Steve’s eyes dropped to the ground, letting out a weary sigh.

“Is it really so terrible here? Did you not enjoy our time together?”

Loki’s eyes widened, his face turning beat red as Steve’s words jogged his memory of that night. Steve watched the flush travel up Loki’s chest, his shy eyes avoiding the Demon God’s gaze.

“I can show you a lot of things, little Angel…”

Steve whispered, moving himself closer to the Angel blushing so prettily for him, his fingers brushing against Loki’s soft pale skin, making him shiver.

“It felt good, didn’t it? When I touched you… when I kissed you?”

Steve’s hands grasped Loki’s wrists, pushing them to the headboard as the Angel gasped, his breath stolen when Steve pushed their lips together suddenly, straddling Loki as he drew him further into the kiss.

“You liked my hands here…”

Steve breathed, letting one of Loki’s wrists go to graze across his cock. The Angel was already hard, almost dripping through his pants. Steve chuckled, flicking his wrist and disappearing Loki’s clothes, the Angel’s cock now standing uninhibited under his gaze. Steve scooted down, trapping Loki's legs under his weight.

“Wait!”

Loki gasped, his free hand coving his face as he looked down in horror at his erection.

“You don’t want me to touch it?”

Steve teased, the tip of his tongue brushing over the slit. Loki jerked, a sweet moan parting his lips at the sensation. When Loki opened his eyes, peering through his fingers, he saw the Demon God watching him with a sly grin, propped up on an elbow.

“Are you g-going to… touch it?”

Loki squeaked, his cheeks going impossibly red. 

“If you want me to, I will, my sweet.”

Steve cooed. Loki’s eyes widened, whimpering as his cock twitched under Steve’s heated gaze. Loki scrunched up his eyes before he quickly nodded his head, holding his breath as he waited.

“You have to say it, little Angel, say you want it.”

Steve admonished, grinning when Loki’s mouth dropped. Steve waited, almost salivating at the vision of the Angel’s dribbling cock twitching painfully in front of him.

“Please… touch it.”

Loki finally breathed out, his words strangled in a groan. Steve grinned victoriously, his fingers moving forward to brush the hard length.

“With my hands or with my mouth?”

Steve asked, watching the conflict behind Loki’s eyes before he finally replied.

“Mouth.”

With that, Steve moved forward, pressing a light kiss to the tip, sighing at the way Loki moaned from just that one touch. Steve didn’t let him wait long, licking his lips before he took the length into his mouth, letting it hit the back of his throat, humming and sucking as he did. 

Loki came quickly under Steve’s expert tongue, the Angel’s hands coming down of their own accord to grip the blond locks of the Demon God. Steve swallowed the load, grinning wickedly as he moved up Loki’s body and took him in another fiery kiss.

“Do you see how good you taste, my sweet Angel?” 

Loki groaned, their lips crashing together, tongues entwining in a heated dance. So sweet.

“Stay with me, be mine.”

Steve whispered, his tone suddenly going serious, his eyes imploring as he watched the breathless Angel.

“I promise, I will cherish you, little one, every day can be like this… would you like that? All you have to do is stay.”

Loki’s eyes went wide, his mouth opening and closing, trying and failing to speak as he watched the King of Hell look at him so beseechingly. 

“I need… my wings.”

Loki whispered softly, wincing at the crestfallen expression that took Steve as the words left his mouth.

“You’ll leave me.”

Steve exhaled, his large arms circling around Loki’s stomach and holding him close in a suffocating embrace.

“I can’t let that happen, little Angel, not when I’ve only just found you.”

Steve sighed, trying to keep the edge out of his voice. Loki stilled, clenching his jaw as he pulled out of Steve’s grasp before turning away from him, his back to the Demon God who suddenly felt so strangely cold.

Steve’s eyes trailed across the Angel’s naked back, an uncomfortable twisting in his stomach as he looked at the two long scars marking his porcelain skin where his pretty white wings had once been. Gone.

Steve reached out, his fingers brushing the scars as he grimaced, his heart clenching when the Angel flinched away from him.

With a weary sigh, the Demon God pulled himself off the bed, sparing one last glance to the Angel before he walked out the door.

Kaij was waiting for him just outside the chambers, the demon bowing low when his king stopped in front of him.

“Give him back his wings.”

Steve commanded, his eyes hard as he looked to his second.

“But, Sire-“

Kaij started, only for the Demon king to raise his hand, stopping him in his tracks.

“Give him the wings, and anything else he wants. Make sure to escort him safely when he leaves, because if I find out that even a single hair was touched on his head, I’ll have you skinned. Do you understand, Kaij?”

The demon held still for a moment before bowing low again, clearing his throat quickly before he replied.

“Yes, Sire.”

***

Steve let out a slow breath, his eyes gazing over his lands, the same muted red that greeted him yesterday, just as it did every day since Loki had left. Just the same.

He stretched out, yawning into the sulphur-sweet air before he crossed his arms across his chest.

Just the same.

“Would you like some company?”

A soft voice sounded from behind him. Steve whipped around, an expression of shock quickly dissolving to be replaced by a wide smile. The Demon God moved quickly, moving forward to wrap his arms around the Angel, pulling him up into the air and he swung him around.

When he finally let him go, Loki was grinning, his cheeks colouring a sweet pink.

“Did you miss me?”

The Angel giggled, letting Steve reach out and grasp one of his hands, holding it in his warm grasp.

“Every day.”

Steve sighed, looking him up and down with hungry eyes, like he was a man trapped in the desert, looking at a heavenly mirage. 

“Why are you here?”

Steve dared to ask, not wanting to let the Angel go, but already preparing his goodbyes. Loki’s eyes dropped shyly to the ground, biting his bottom lip as the silence stretched on, his wings tucking themselves under his heavy robe.

“Well… didn’t you make me a promise?”

The Angel asked, his eyes finally making their way back up, catching the Demon God’s confused expression.

“You said if I stayed with you, you would cherish me. I want to stay.”

Loki stepped forward, pressing a quick peck to the startled Demon’s lips.

“So, you can cherish me now.”

Loki grinned, his emerald eye’s gazing up at the Demon staring back at him. There was a long pause, and as the seconds ticked on, Loki’s courage began to dwindle, an embarrassed flush rising up his chest. 

Before the Angel could speak though, a large grin took Steve’s face, and in that instant, he pulled Loki to his large body, winding the little Angel’s legs around his waist. The Demon moved quickly, his steps marching across the scorched lands as he made his way to the Castle.

“Where are we going? What are we-”

Loki asked puzzled, his questions swallowed when Steve took him in a hungry kiss.

“I’m going to cherish you now, my sweet.”

Steve grinned slyly in response, before he pulled the Angel into another suffocating kiss.

“All night, if I have to.”

Steve whispered dangerously. Loki sucked in a breath as he felt Steve hardening where their bodies touched. The Angel’s eyes peered up at him, biting his lips as he tried to figure out if he should ask what he wanted to know.

“We are… going to make a baby?”

Loki asked softly, one of his hands resting on his stomach as he blinked up to Steve. The Demon God groaned, dropping Loki carefully to his feet and stepping back as he covered his face with a hand. Loki froze, the hand he held on his stomach going still as he dropped his eyes.

“You don’t want to-“

Loki started sadly only for Steve to cut him off.

“If you say things like that, my sweet, I’m not going to be able to let you go.”

Steve said darkly, groaning again as he moved towards him, his large hand resting atop of Loki’s, the heat of it penetrating the Angel’s belly.

“Do you want a baby? Just say the word, my sweet, and I will fill you with as many babies as you want. I will make you my Queen and we will rule Hell together, with our little ones biting at our feet. Would you like that? I’ll make it all happen if you want, just say the word.”

Steve whispered, pressing a kiss to Loki’s forehead as the Angel took in his words. After a long silence, Steve’s heart thumping in his throat as he waited… Loki smiled.

“I want a lot of babies.”

The Angel challenged, his cheeks blushing pink as he looked up to Steve. The Demon God chuckled, pulling Loki up again so that the Angel could wrap his legs around his waist. Steve was still desperately hard, his need growing by the second as he felt Loki’s own budding erection against him.

“Then you shall have them.”

Steve whispered, his arms pulling Loki tight, his fingers brushing against the soft feathers of his Angel’s wings. So delicate, so sweet… just like him.

“Now?”

Loki asked, pressing a shy kiss to Steve’s cheek. The Demon God let out a hungry groan, the sound vibrating in his chest.

“Now.”

***

Steve made his way around his lands, taking his usual route as his eyes glazed across the blood horizon. As he watched the sky, guizers of smoke filling the air around him as fire danced in the clouds… he wondered to himself, had it ever looked this beautiful before?

He grinned to himself when he heard the tell-tale pitter-patter of little feet running up behind him. He turned slowly, his cape moving like water behind him as he knelt down, opening his arms wide as his daughter and son leapt into them.

He pulled them up high, swinging them around as they screamed and giggled in his arms, finally letting them go with a happy sigh. The cherub faces of his children looked up at him cheekily as they grasped his ankles, nibbling at his legs. That had been their favourite game of late, enjoying the fact that their father seemed incapable of scolding them. 

“Ok, ok, off Papa’s ankles, you little Demons, have you not eaten your fill today?”

Steve smirked, laughing when the children let go of his legs, only to scamper under his cape, giggling as they hid from his outreaching arms.

“Shall we go see the fire flowers today? They should be blooming soon.”

Steve mused, finally catching their attention long enough to capture them and pull them into his arms again.

“Papa, will Mama come see too?”

Lilith asked, her big green eyes capturing her father’s as she rested her little hand on his shoulder. Steve smiled, leaning down to kiss her on forehead, her blonde hair tickling at his cheek as he did.

“No, my sweet, Mama needs to rest. But we shall gather flowers for him, ok?”

Lilith grinned, until her expression changed to outrage when her brother pulled her golden ringlets.  
“Lucifer, what have we told you about pulling your sister’s hair?”

Steve admonished, giving his son a disapproving look until he let go, the boy's blue eyes rolling dramatically. 

“Yes, Papa.”

The boy sighed, pouting when Steve chuckled.

“Be my good boy today and we will have some sweets after dinner tonight, alright? But first, let’s find Mama some pretty flowers, hm?”

The boy nodded, his earlier annoyance long forgotten as Steve put them both back on the ground, the twins taking one hand each as they made their way to the Great Gardens.

Steve had known it for a very long time now, as he held his children close... that he had never been happier in his entire existence, then he was now... All because of a little Angel who had snuck his way into Hell.

***

Loki’s smile grew when he saw them come through the door, grinning at the flaming bouquet of fire-flowers grasped tightly in his children’s hands.

“Mama! We got you flowers.”

Lucifer giggled, running up to Loki and flinging himself into his arms, the bed creaking at their combined weight.

“Careful, little one, we must be gentle with Mama.”

Steve cautioned, moving forward with an adoring smile as his hands come down to rest on Loki’s pregnant belly, his head pressing against the tight skin as he sighed.

“I missed you today, my Queen.”

Steve murmured, closing his eyes when he felt Loki’s hands brush through his hair.

“I missed you, too.”

Loki said softly, enjoying the feel of Steve against his swollen stomach. It wouldn’t be long now, and they would have another little one running around.

“Mama, guess what? Papa said we could have sweets for dessert.”

Lilith said excitedly, grasping Loki’s free hand and pressing it to her cheek. Before Loki could reply, Lucifer snuggled into Loki’s side, pouting at the lack of attention with the discarded fire-flowers beside him on the bed.

“That sounds delicious, darling! And, oh, these flowers are so beautiful, thank you, my loves.”

Loki said, grinning when both children smiled happily in response. The Angel took a small moment to glance around at his family, his heart swelling at the vision of each soul in front of him, all so beautiful, all his.

He had known it for a long time now, had the thought whispered in his head each night before he slept… He knew, that with everything that he had, with all that was his right now…

He had never once, been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think? Surprisingly fluffy, since the entire thing is set in hell? Lmaoo
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! It was a short story, but it was a fun one xx
> 
> Love you all <3


	3. Ricarda's Fan Art!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absolutely beautiful fan art from the lovely Ricarda!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, darling, I'm truly honoured xx

**Author's Note:**

> Eeek, this was a fun little story to write! I hope you all enjoyed it <3 It didn't turn out even half as dark as I expected, strangely enough (I mean Angel and Demon sex? C'mon).
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you think, I always reply xx
> 
> Love you all :3
> 
> \--I didn't get time to fully edit it so sorry in advance for mistakes x


End file.
